North Italy Stories
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Most of my Deviantart stories. JadeSpeedster17. I have put them here for you all to read, who don't have an Deviantart account. Hope you like. 2P N Italy, N Italy, Shadow Italy. I own nothing (Except plot) goes for he entire stories. Just oneshots! Reader x Which ever N Italy. Or N Italy and someone else. T cause I am paranoid
1. 2p Italy

Italy was always quiet, he never talked much about himself in a personal manner. It was just him and the world, not even Germany or Japan could get close enough to him. They were just his allies, just his co-workers. He never let the barrier he put around him go un-locked.

He was angry all the time, he was never happy or sad even. It was just his pride and his angre. Just him and the rest of the world. He never did admit he was lonly. He never wanted anyone to see his weakness. Some where afride of him, he was so dark and evil. He ended up killing most women he got.

Because they never could say the one words he wanted to hear.

The meeting was supposed to be a normal one, until a girl. (Name) a new country caught his eye. She was always sitting there, alone with a dull expression. She was related to England, so that should make her like him...right?

You sat there, always thinking about something, you never understood the other countries. Let alone your own friend, Oliver, most thought you two were related. No he just helped you stand on your own. Funny to think they thought you were related to him. He was just a friend.

You wanted someone to talk too, but you were to timid to ever say anything. Some people you talk to seem differnt after you tell them what they think. But you never see them again after that. You never knew what you said that offended them.

You started to close up, afride to say something that woud make you lose anyone eles. But you wer open to the possiblity to someone becoming your friend. You didn't want to close up and lock away your feelings.

You felt like someone was watching you, Italy? You stared t the Itallian country, North Italy. He was a mystery to everyone. Most said you shouldn't get involed with him. Even your own friend Oliver told you not to go near him. But he alwayed seemed, lonly.

Italy looked way fast, he couldn't bare to looking into (Name's) eyes. Something was just too...odd about her.

He looked away from your gaze, he seemed upset about something. You looked at the meeting as it turning into chaos. You looked back at Italy, he watched the fight with a gaze of thoughfulness. You never understood why he was always angry, but yet calm when he was here.

No one notice you get up an walk to him, they were too busy arguing. You walked up to him, he turned and met your gaze.

"Yoru anme is Italy, right?" you asked, he nodded and smirked. even though he was trying to smile.

"Yes, (Name) is it?" you nodded to thi, his eyes went back to dull and thoughtful. He sighed as he watch the battle. Even though he wanted to puch the crap out of them, he didn't seem to want to move.

"Are you okay?" you asked, his eyes widen. ((Did she jsut ask me about my feelings?)). You hoped you didn't say anything to offend him. He only nodded and looked down, the shadow of his hair covered him face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he whispered. You sihged a relief. Here you thought he was going to walk away and never look at you again.

"That's good, because I was worried about you." he didn't understand why you was caring about him. You should be running from him. Then he chase after you, and force you to love him.

"Crap, why do you care about me?" he grumbled, you where suprised be his sudden angry. You cocked your head, seemingly he understood you were confused.

"I said, why do you care!" that made everyone stop and stare at you two. He gripped your hair roughly, you were so confused. Why did he just lash out at you?

"Was it something I said?" he asked in a low voice, he just growled. He wanted an answer, why do you care? No one is ever supposed to care about him.

"Just answer me, why do you care?" he asked, his fist becoming tighter. You felt pain as he gripped your hair. You never understood why people always seemed to be quiet or hash after your words. You just was being yourself.

"Because," you started and looking into his eyes "I just care, you seemed upset I just wanted to know why.". He dropped you, you cared about him. Why?

"You seem just like me, always keeping your feelings locked away." he staring into you (e/c) eyes, his reflected in yours.

You were right, why were you right? How did you know? How?

'You care about me" he said in disbelife, you nodded you were worried about him. Was that so hard to understand. Suddenly arms wrapped around your waist, he pulled you close in front of everyone.

"No one has every said anything like that to me." he whispered to you, hugging you clse to his chest. Tears started to hit your shoulder.

"No one has ever said they cared about me." he said tears still pouring down his face. Then he aksed you one last thing.

"(Name)? How did you know?" he asked, this was something you never knew hot to answer. You just knew what people wanted to hear out of everything eles. A gift? You never knew, all you knew was this was the start of a beautiful love.

And since that day, the lock had broken. And Italy never knew any kinda of friendship or love like this. He always keep the door closed, a door a seperated him from them.

That day (name) open the door for him. A door he had been wanting to open for a long time.

**I don't know how 2P Italy acts so this is a first. I kinda thought he was the type who locked away his feelings. He seemed to act that way when I did research about him. Hope it's not to OOC **


	2. Shadow Italy x reader 1

**I have been Writing a lot for Dreamtalia, LOL. Here is another Shadow!Italy x Reader. This one is after an art picture I saw by SakuraIchigo15 called ****_Loneliness_****. I hope You all like, I Don't Own Dreamtalia!**

Why must I suffer alone in this place? They say there is someone out there for everyone. I am starting to doubt that.

Why must I be stuck in a place so pretty, but without anyone? I sighed and stared at the beauty unfold in front of me. All I want is someone who understands me for me.

Why do people take me for a evil Dream Reaper? Do they every see me as a lonely person? I could feel tears try to surface in my eyes. No! I shall not cry. Right?

I couldn't try to _sleep_ it off. No duh, I'm in a dream. I closed my eyes anyway. If I could have one wish...

I would want someone to share this with.

READER'S POV

Pain inflicted your body, then it was quiet. You open your eyes to the bright lights, where are you? I slowly got up and winced in pain. You gripped your chest, only to see dried blood!

Your (e/c) eyes widen, what happen to you? You looked around franticly, your (h/l) hair moved around with you. This doesn't feel like heaven...nor hell. Then where is this place?

Are you even dead?

Slowly you got up, then paused before pushing onward. What happen? You tried to remember, but nothing came up. Just pain and screams of a car tires. Your memory was fuzzy after that.

You could remember your name, and everything else. But that one thing, on how you got here, is just gone. You sighed, maybe this place can give you answers? You walked into the forest, lightening bugs lit up the place.

You were awed by the beauty of this place. It looks like it came out of a dream, or a dream of a dream. You heard something, you crouched behind a bush and peered over it. A guy? Where have you seen him before? He look familiar...?

He had light brown hair and had a dark thing over the right side of his face. His arm was the same, one was normal with the light blue sleeve, and the other was dark with claw like attributes. Kind of reminded you of Kingdom Hearts Heartless. Was he a Heartless?

He looked asleep, hm? You walked up to him, his eyes were closed and he was breathing cutely. Upon closer inspection he had a shadowy curl that suck out of his hair locks. And pale skin.

You thought he looked scary yet cute. He looks so familiar, where have you seen him before. Your hand moved on it's own and lightly brushed his face. His eyes open wide. His hand quickly gripped your arm.

You looked afraid now, he was awake and looked like he could kill you. You whimpered in fear. His electric blue eye widen at the sound. His pale eye shone on your face.

He let go softly and looked at you. As if examining you? He smiled lightly, the sharp teeth scared you a bit. Who was he?

"Sorry I scared you Bella." he said cutely, was this a trick? You nodded quickly, you didn't know what to say. He seemed to sense your fear.

"My name is Shadow Italy, but you can call me Italy." your (e/c) eyes widen, you remembered reading _Dreamtalia_ from D_eviantart_. You gulped softly, he was real!

You remembered reading stories about him. He was evil! A Dream Reaper! Did he bring you here? No he looked just a confused as you. He gave you a frown, as if reading your mind.

You seemed confused now. Why is he not hurting you? Is he trying to trick you? It seemed a little odd, he seemed nice. You relax a little bit, the look of hurt on his face.

"Am I really evil?" he asked you, now this was weird. He was being nice to you, but why?

"A-according to some _Dreamtalia_ fan you a-are." you stuttered lightly, he frowned even deeper. What is with him? You thought he'd be dark, evil, and scary. He is actually kind of...sweet?

"Oh?" he breathed out, his voice sounded just like Italy's. And your just now noticing that? You nodded lightly, but not with fear. You seemed to be confused by his actions.

"And what are you doing here?" he asked you, wait he didn't bring you here? You shrugged.

"Didn't you bring me here?" he smiled and laughed lightly. Shook his head with a giggle, you blushed lightly.

"No, not that I know of." he confessed, so how did you get here? He looked at the dried blood on your chest, then tilled his head.

"Looks like you got hurt. Looks deadly also." you eyes widen, _deadly? _Your eyes widen at the word, the sound of screams reached your ears. But nothing else.

"I really have no idea why that is there. In truth I don't remember." you told him, he raised an eye brow. Then moved forward to you. You took a step back, he pouted lightly and moved in front of you.

"Well lets see if I can help you there." he said and his dark hand touched your (s/c) skin. His other hand ran through you (h/c) hair and relaxed you. Then pain shot through you.

READER-CHAN'S MEMORY

_December was really cold. You walked passed the people to get to school. You looked at the sign, it said it was safe to walk. Home was never really home, your parents hated you. You looked to the left and right then went to walk across._

_You hated your home, school was better then anywhere else on this place. That and what you read online. From what you read the dream world was better then anything._

_The only reason you parents keep you alive; was because then need something to get their anger out on. You sighed and was about to get to the other side. Someone screamed out to you. tires screamed beside you._

_A truck slipped on ice and was barreling to you. Your eyes widen, then it was black._

_BEEP - BEEP - BEEP_

_"She is in a coma, and we don't know when she will wake up. You mother faked crying, your father comfort her. _

_"If she doesn't wake up soon, her injures will kill her." the doctor told them. You stared at your sleep body, you were dyeing!_

In a flash you and Shadow!Italy was in the room. You sleep soundlessly, he knew now what happen.

"Wow, is a brutal way to be in a coma." he was normally to put people in comas. You stared at the monitor.

BEEP - BEEP - BEEP

Your heart rate was normal. You looked calm and peaceful, you mom was gripping your hand. She looked angry at you.

"*Censored* (Name) why do you have to be such a idiot." she whispered, you looked away form her. Shadow!Italy gripped your shoulder, you looked at him. He smiled at you sweetly.

Was he really evil? You questioned yourself, he seemed to be cute and sweet.

"Why did you help me?" you asked him, he looked away. Was he blushing?

"I just thought you need-" he was cut off as your lips met his. He froze, then closed his eyes. After a few moments you parted.

"Thank you." you told him, he smiled at you in a daze. You never once felt loved, so this is love? You looked at him, he cared about you. Even though you first meet, you never knew that kind of kindness.

You have a chance to go back to reality. Will you take it? He looked at you, knowing this was goodbye. You were only in a coma, if you put yourself back into your body...you can never come back.

"Well, (Name). Is this goodbye?" he asked you, sadness fell upon your heart. You didn't want to leave him. You felt like there was a reason you felt like you were meant to meet him.

Why? Maybe you were because, he was the help you have been waiting for. A chance to have someone care about you. Like the wish you made a long time ago.

FLASHBACK _Tears fell down your face, you hated it here. Your only ten and they treat you like nothing. Your not a doll! Your a human being! _

_But each day they treated you like a doll. You only wanted to have someone who cares about you. You closed your eyes. And looked outside into the night sky. One tiny star shined out. _

_You sighed, and looked at it. Then closed your eyes._

_"Please, let me find someone who will love me for me." you whispered, but it will never come true. You curled up to bed, and closed your eyes._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

You looked at him, you made that wish over nine years ago. Now your here, and this man. Italy...Shadow!Italy showed you kindness. You knew that this was meant to happen.

Besides, if you went back. It would just be the same torment. You watched him turn around to walk away. Then gripped his shadow hand. He turned around in shock, you smiled at him.

"No this is not goodbye." you told him, his eyes were wide. Then he smiled, and pulled you close to him. His breathing hitting you head, ruffled your hair lightly.

"But, you may wake up." he said in a sad tone, you made a thinking face. Your mom left you alone after hearing your father call for you. You walked up to a cart of needles.

Shadow!Italy tilled his head in confusion. You picked up a needle, oddly enough you did pick up something, that read poison. You looked at him, he smiled sadly. You were going to kill yourself.

You walked up to your body and gripped your wrist. Then stabbed the needle in your veins, pain hit you then ebbed away.

BEEP - BEEP - BEEEEEEEEP

Your heart stopped beating. You quickly threw away the needle as the doctors rushed in there.

Your mother cried into your shirt, you knew it was fake. Your father looked at the doctor, he shook his head.

Shadow!Italy was surprised you did something like that. You turned to him and smiled.

"Now I won't." you told him, he smiled, then held out his hand for you. Then spoke in a Italy's voice.

"Vee~ Want to come with me~?" you giggled and gripped the hand, then disappeared in the dream world.

Fireflies circled around a man and you. You rested your head onto his chest, his breaths sounded like a heart beat. All and all, he really wasn't evil. You knew this now, his arms warped around your waist.

Your both got your wish. Neither of you was alone now. It was truly a Happily Ever After.

**THE END~**

**I hope It wasn't rushed, but I tried my best. Most say he is misunderstood. I hope you liked it. I will be taking all my oneshots and posting them up on my fanfiction. Forestspirit Of Thunderclan. Hope you liked!**


	3. Shadow Italy x Reader 2

You felt dizzy, lightheaded and very tired. You must have hit your head on something. ((Note to self, don't stay up reading Dreamtalia. In the dark.)). You shook yourself back into your senses and looked around.

You were in a dark place, didn't feel like your home. You felt the floor below you. It was grass!? You looked around at the most familiar place. Where have you seen this before? It looks like it came out of a dream, or more so a nightmare.

You get up slowly, the pain in your head ceased to exist now. Were your dreaming again? This didn't make any sense, you just remember a sharp pain then...nothing? You looked at the tree you were resting on. The dark clouds made it look evil very sinister.

You gulped loudly, you've seen this tree before. But, not from a dream you had. But a dream that...!

"Ciao~ Hello there." said a voice behind you. That confirmed your suspicions, this was Italy's dream. More like Shadow!Italy's nightmare! You back away slowly from the man. His pale ice blue eye meet you (e/c) eyes.

"Something wrong?" he said sweetly, his sharp tooth grin sending chills down your spine. Sure he looked cute and handsome on a picture, but up close is a different story. He looked like a madman, a wild-eye gaze that could freeze the most fearless person.

You back away, "N-no, Just wondering where I am?" you asked him. Shadow!Italy smiled at you again, you felt like death was upon you. He advanced to you, you could feel the cold emitting from him.

"I just want to play with a fan of mine." he said cutely, you gulped again. A fan, you never thought they were real. Then he took another step to you, you took another step back.

He grinned evilly, "And you know what the best part is?" you shook your head, then tripped on a rock. He bent down face level to you. His breath smelled of pasta, almost unbearable.

"You won't wake up for a while, didn't you wonder why your head hurt?" he asked innocently, now that you thought about it. What happen to Italy when he went to bed? Your eyes widen, you were in a coma!

He nodded as if you read your mind, "Yes~ Now how about we play?" he asked you, you shook your head harshly. No! You've read stories about him, his 'play' means two things.

"Why? I like all kinds of games, my favorite is Tag~." you now felt sick to your stomach, what dose he want from you? He brushed away your (h/c) hair from your face. His grin grew wider, you could see every sharp tooth. You could feel your face grow pale from fear.

"So," you gulped, where's Germany when you need him? Shadow!Italy's eyes widen at you his grin turned into a smirk.

"Germany? He right behind you." he told you, you whirled around to see Germany...with a widen smile. A cold ball formed in your gut, crap! Shadow!Italy put a hand on his shoulder.

"He wants to play also," he looked at you with pleading eyes. "Please~" he said like a child wanting a toy. Call yourself crazy, to you decided to make a deal with him.

"If I win, you have to let me go." she told him, his smiled grew as he looked deep into your eyes. with a low and dark tone, he told you this.

"And if I win," you felt chills go slowly down your back. "Then you have to stay, forever.". Is it worth it? Your friends always said you were good a games. A cold hand touched your back, he wanted an answer. You nodded to this, he turned back into a grown man acting like a child.

"Great, lets play~" he said, he turned around an told you the rules.

"If you manage to not get tagged in the next...fifteen minuets. Then you win. I'll give you a ten second head start. Germany can help me." you forgot about the German behind you. you smiled at him, even though it was completely fake. He seemed to be happy, but almost scared at something. What did he do to him?

"And remember," you looked at him, his smile seemed cracked and dead.

"No cheating." he whispered, you nodded to this. You had to give it all you got, otherwise it was goodbye real world. Though many fangirls wouldn't mind, they haven't meet him face to face yet.

And then the game began, and you took off. He giggled very ominously, he was done counting. A voice echoed through the nightmare.

"No matter where you run, or where you hide. this is a place I made for you. I can find you. Run (Name)! RuN~!".

And that is just what you did, you ran fast. the trees seemed to never end, jus thte same thing over and over. Purple mist surrounded your feet, moving out of the way as your feet hit the ground. You must find a place to rest.

You leaned against a rock and let your breath come out. You were a little tired. You went to sit down when the sound of walking caught you. You looked behind the rock slowly to see a German with a smile looking for you.

You gasped under your breath and pushed yourself against the rock. The German country giggled like a kid.

"(Name)." He sang sweetly, very beckoning. Through sheer will you didn't move, no matter how sweet his voice sounded.

"Italy will find you soon. It's better to give in, I lost and so will you." he sang softly, so that's what happen to Germany! Shadow!Italy changed him, but how? Cold enveloped your body, and you sprinted away. The sound of his giggles faded. You were too busy looking behind you, that you didn't see the man in front of you.

You hit him head on, you feel back he didn't. You looked up to see a sharp tooth grin; and one white pale eye and one electric blue staring into yours. You gulped softly, he wagged his finger at you.

"Only one more minuet." he said sadly, you shivered in fear. His smile flatten, and his face grew serious. He bent down to your face, his cold breath hit your face.

"I'm surprised you lasted that long, not many do." he confessed, but you knew your fate was sealed. Then his smiled again, not a evil one. But a warm, child like smile.

"Tell you what, you impressed me. So," he started and touched your head. You felt dizzy again, like when you hit your head.

"I'll let you go." what? This didn't make any sense! Why did he, what's the catch. Cold breathing stirred in your ears, tickled them. You felt the need to giggle, but your head hurt to much.

"But, next time you fall asleep, you have to play with me." he said, that made your heat drop. He wrapped his arms around you, the shadow arm numbed your right arm. You felt weak all of a sudden, voices started to reach your ears.

"See you soon (Name)~ Will have more fun later." he sang to you, then the world around you fade away. And the voice started to become clear.

"(Name)! Sweety, wake up!" that was your parents. Your mom was shaking you lightly and your dad staring at you. They smiled once your eyes open again.

"I was so worried there." said your mom hugging you, you looked around. You where back home. But, the dream felt so real. Your dad smiled at you, and handed you an ice pack.

"Took quiet a bump there little missy." he said with a chuckle, your head hurt. You mom hugged you again you showed your pain. She let go and said sorry.

"We about though that we would have to take you to the emergency hospital." you shook your head. Told them you just bumped your head when you went to get off your laptop for bed. After some more hugs they finally left you to sleep.

You dapped the ice pack onto your head. It was a dream...Right? You looked at your laptop and open it to see a picture of Shadow!Italy. You went to close out of the site, no more reading that for a while.

But just before you did, your screen went black. think it was virus you wen tot shut it off the hard way. But something stopped you. As a sentence formed in the black. Written in dark purple and red.

WaNnA pLaY, wIlL hAvE SoMe FuN. mE aNd YoU~

You quickly shut it off and curled up in your blanket. you haven't felt this scared since you were five. The feeling of someone watching you from behind was never real. Right? When you were little it was never real. So why would it be now.

Your brain said no, but your other sense said yes. What did you listen to?

You turned around soundlessly, only to fall over. Asleep.

What you saw before that was a electric blue eye staring at you. A shadowy arm and hand, complete with the half face shadow. And a grin of pure insanity and loaded with sharp teeth.

That all together sent you back to a place, that you would be visiting ever night now.


	4. Italy meets Shadwo Italy

Fear gazed upon the nations face as he stared at a twin of darkness. Half his face was shadows, and his arm was also the same. Only pale eye shone on the Italian's face, and the other icy blue one stared into Italy's chocolate brown.

He smiled warmly a the dreamer, gripped the butterfly in his hands. It wings were crushed and broken, it was dead. Italy stared at the thing that would kill a harmless butterfly.

The twin only smirked at his shocked face. Then slowly began to walk to him, Italy took a step back from the thing. But somehow his legs were glued in place. He could only watch the shadow come to him.

Oddly enough the closer it got, the less scared her felt. Like a pleasant dream was coming to him. He felt like he should be scared. The shadow smirked as the nation looked so helpless in front of him.

((EnOuGh PlAyInG ArOuNd, TiMe tO SlEeP.))

Italy heard in his head, it ringed out through his brain sending chills down his spine. The shadow bent down slowly to his face, Italy sized up a whimper. It just touched his face softly, cold meet warmth.

Italy stared at the shadow with confusion, what was it doing? I slowly got closer to his face, then whispered low and calmly into Italy's ear.

((WaNt tO pLaY?~))

Italy shook his head furiously, and backed up into a tree. The shadow looked sad as he moved in again. Italy was now trapped.

((GeRmAnY WiLl bE tHeRe, aNd sO WiLl JaPaN.))

Italy looked at him a little interested, the shadow touched his face softly. Then stood up holding out his hand. Italy looked at him as if wonder if it was worth it.

((AnYtHiNg YoU wAnT.))

Italy shunned away from him, the shadow looked stumped then eyes lite up with an idea.

((EvEn HoLy RoMe.))

Italy looked at him with a startled face, the shadow smirked. That got his attention.

"Ve~ Holy Rome will be there?" he questioned the shadow. It nodded warmly and smiled showing sharp teeth. But Italy didn't noticed, he was too busy thinking about Holy Rome. He would get to see him again.

"Your not joking, right?" he asked, the shadow shook his head. Italy turned away to think, then looked back at the shadow. Only to see Holy Rome staring back at him.

"Everyone will be there Miss Italy." he told the nation, tears began to form in the Italians eyes. Holy Rome held out his hand.

"There just waiting for you." Italy smiled at his friend and place his slowly into Holy Rome's. But what he saw after that was the shadow, he tried to let go but the hand held him tight.

"Miss Italy, why are you running?" it mocked Holy Rome's voice. Italy tried to scream but no sound came out. Only a faint sigh, the shadow touched his face softly to calm him. Italy turned to him with fear, but the feeling a warmth wrapped him up.

He was in a flower field, where him and Holy Rome would always meet. The shadow smiled at him, Italy looked startled but then thought of how he could make him so happy. The nation smiled back and gripped the hand.

The shadow looked to the pond and there in the mist stood Holy Rome and Germany. Italy waved at them and ran to join his friends, forever in a good dream. Shadow!Italy turns to you and winks.

((ShSs hE's sLeEpInG.~)) he gives a insane laugh and turned back to Italy's smiling face and happy laughter.

He was his, and they would be together forever. Just like it should be, right?


	5. Shadow Italy 1

(( They say human dreams are meaningless. They are nothing more then our mind listening in on things around us. Such as when you fall asleep watching a horror film, your mind makes your dreams a nightmare.))

(( Other say that we can even die in our dreams, it is almost like real life.))

(( While a few percent say that our dreams are a way for us to let go of daily events; that we don't want to think about when we enter back into the real world.))

wHaT ArE yOuR DrEaMs MaDe oF~

Italy slowly opened his eyes to the bright light of a lovely misty place. A place of his memories, a place he wants to see again. He grinned lightly as the smell of sweet flowers filled his lungs.  
He looked around the fields of green grass and sky blue waters. Almost to good to be true. Then the Italian's smile flatten, he was dreaming.

Oh how he yearned to see the place he once called home. Tears stared to formed around the little boys eyes, he hated to see such a wonderful view. It reminded him of all that he once had, then lost in a few moments.  
But, yet, his dreams always made him forget about that sad feeling. They always made him feel more happy when he let one tear go. He looked up to see a smiling blond hair man smiling ever so brightly at him.

"Germany?" he whispered softly, the man nodded and helped up his friend.  
"Ja Italy, I made a promise after all." the country smiled softly and gripped the hand lightly. They both walked into the mist with a warm glow around them.

(( They say Careful What You Wish For, but why dreams are meant to make you happy, right?))

Germany looked around the fields, this place seemed so familiar to him. But, not to the real him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something told him he should remember and get out of there.

"Germany?!" said a soft yell, it echoed through the fields. A very eerie feeling settled over the mists of the fields. The German looked up to see his friend, Italy, back turned to him. He could see him grip his jacket as if he was scared.

"Italy?" he said, no response the Italian only stood there. Germany could almost see tears, but dismissed it as nothing more then his mind playing with him.

"You don't want me..." was all he got as a response. Italy walked away about a good three feet away. In front of a tree, it seemed to be the center piece of the place. Almost like you were drawn in by it's beauty and sadness.

'What dose he mean? Ugg he must have heard another rumor.' Germany thought and slowly walked up to his friend. But something tugged at his brain to not bother him. But, Italy was his friend and he was upset about something.

"Italy...?" he said softly, this thing kept nagging at him to run now. But his feet wouldn't move. In a flash Italy turned around slowly to reveled a half shadow face. And a icy blue eye that with power and, almost, confusion.

sOmThInG wRoNg, cApTaIn? sad a sinister voice, very gut twisting. Germany gasped with horror, the thing had it's arms wide open for a hug. And was taking slow step to the German.

((Because it may come true? What is that supposed to mean? I only want to make you have a good dream...))

Germany jumped out of bed from the horrible image of his friend. He felt the rush of the dream end, and then the concern for his friend.

'It was just a dream, right?' he asked himself, even though he said that it was out loud to himself. But, couldn't shake the feeling that he should check on Italy. So he slowly creep to the Italians room. Only to see him sleeping soundly.

'I shouldn't wake him, it was just a dream.' but he made one final check before leaving. And good thing he did, for his friend has fall into a coma. And might not ever wake up from it.

((Good thing to, because now he can be with me. He can have good dreams...FoReVeR.))

((Humans say, be careful what you wish for. Now you can see why. But, don't cry or get scared. Because Shadow Italy is here, and you will always have good dreams. and stay here forever, with the endless bliss of happiness.))

((No more bad people, or a heartless world. Just peace and a wonderful dream...you will never want to wake up from.))

CoMe WiTh mE, mY dEaR FrIeNd. tO A wOrLd oF wOnDeR, aNd ShAdOwS.


	6. Phantom Of My Dreams

**I don't Own Phantom of the Opera or Dreamtalia**

You closed your laptop and sighed, your mom made you watch Phantom of the Opera. You loved the music but the actors could use some help. You looked at your phone again.

A text?

Hey (Name), U want to hang out tonight?

You narrowed your eyes, I was from (X's Name). That guy doesn't take a hint. How many times has he wanted you to go back otu with him. Ever since you got good at drama, he has been all over you.

What an idiot. Just wants you from your looks.

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion. Basking in your glory._

_Ignorant Fool! This brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph._

"Who said that?" you asked, no answer. Who's voice was that, it sounded as if you knew it. In had a light Italian accent to it. Maybe it oyu play along with this song, he might show himself.

_Angel I hear you, speak I listen. Stay by my side, guide me._

_Angel he leave me alone, enter at last my friend._

Why dose this soudn so much like Phantom of the Opera? Was he watching you this whole time, or is this a dream?

_Flattering child you shall know me. See why in dreams I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirrior. I am there inside!_

Now this si getting freaky. A man stood there, he had reddish brown hair and a black curl sticking out from it. He had over the right side of his face a black mask; and you could barly make out a faint glow behind it. He had another blue eye, plae skin, and a black robe on.

_Angel of Dreams, guide and guardian. Grant me your glory._

_Angel of Dreams, hide no longer. Come to me strange Angel._

*Knock-Knock* you heard your door. It was him! The handle started to move move fast. "(Name)! (Name)! Who's vocie is that?". But what the guy said next drowned out it all.

_I am your Angel of Dreams, come to me my Angel._

"(Name)! (Name)! Open this door!".

_I am your Angel of Dreams, come to me my Angel._

His eerie Italian accent drawed you to him. You were confused, but slowly took his hand. His pale glove cluched yours, pulled you into the mirror. All sound from your room faded.

Now you were dreaming.

He lead you down a path or grass and trees. Fireflys glowed softly in the pale moonlight. Your eyes never lef this face. You knew nw who he was. He was your friends, a guy who played with you when you where little.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again, for now I find. The Phantom of My Dreams in there inside my mind._

He smiled at you, he must love to here you sing. You looked at him curious about where he was leading you. He softly gripped your hand leading you deeper into the woods. He lead you to a lake, where mist shrouded it lightly. His Italian accent picked up.

_Sing once again with me. Our Strange Duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind. The Phantom of My Dreams is there, inside your mind._

He sat you down in a boat, and started to row forward. To a tree which seemed to be the center of the place. The night time sounds all seemed to nice. Now you knew you were dreaming. Were you?

_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear,_

he picked up, _It's me they hear._

Now the real duet begins.

_Your/My spirit and Your/My voice in one combined._

_The Phantom of My Dreams is there, inside Your/My mind!_

The song seemed so alive, your heart couldn't contain itself. It skiped a beat ever time you hear dhim sing. Your cheeks were red now, he softly touched your cheek. Now they were even redder.

_He's there, The Phantom of My Dreams._

You let out a high note, your heart fluttered inside.

_Sing my Angel of Dreams._

A little higher you went. Like he had a power over you, you hade to listen to him.

_Sing my, Angel!_

You didn't how he was doing this, but didn't care anymore. A little higher you went.

_Sing for me._

Who was this guy? He seemed so strangely familer to you. You went higher, but now your highest note yet.

_Sing Me Angel! Sing For Me!_

You hit your highest note. His eerie Italian accent echoed with the note. As he helped you out of hte boat, and it ended. He smiled at you, please. He touched your face with a smooth, gloved hand.

"Bella~ What a lovely voice you have." he told you, red returnign to your cheeks.

"Who are you?" he smiled at you, his hand pulling you to the tree.

"Who am I? I am your Dream Angel." he told you, who was this guy really. Why was he playing mind games with you? How did he know that was your favorite song off of the movie?

"Where you watchig Phantom of the Opera with me?" you asked him, he nodded to you with a smirk. His hand gripping yours. He pulled you closer, his hadn was deathly cold.

"Yes Bella~ Now that you are here, I don't plan on letting you go." he said, now this was getting a little too weird for a dream.

"No this is a dream." you said, he picked up your chin and made you look into his eyes. Under the mask a pale eye shined on your face. You whimpered, he put a finger on your mouth.

"Shh~ Don't be scared Bella~" he whispered to you, his fingers tracing you lips. You felt the need to smile and blush, but this guy was a psycho. You backed away form him.

"This is a dream." you said ot him, he frowned. Then smirked, his hand gipping your with a frim, iron grip. It started to hurt you. He craddled your cheek with his other.

"Yes Bella~ This is a dream, but when one is a Dream Reaper..." your eyes went wide, he gripped his mask and took it off. His face was that of a heartless, half hsadows crawled over it. Letting off whips of black smoke.

"What are you" you cried, tears of fear steaming down your face. He whipped away a tear tat fell. Then leaned into your ears.

"I am your Reaper of Dreams." he said to you slowly, he hand touching your cheast with love.

"Stay with me my Angel of Dreams." he commaned to you, his power was stronger then your will. This was making you dizzy. You felt yourself growing weaker. He caught you al you fell down.

He smirked strocking your (h/l) (h/c) between his fingers. His glove pealed away to show a claw shapped hand. Shadwos lached up to the elbow. He took fo teh robe and let it hand up. His leg was had to same this up to his sides.

He smiled at you. Carrying you to a soft spot in the grass. He layed you down gently in it, making your head lean on his shoulder. Your breaths where soft and smooth. He smiled at your pleasure.

"Oh Bella~ I am not planning on ever letting you leave." he said to your sleeping form.

"Where that fool want you for your fame. I want you for your love." he leaned into your face, your lips inches apart.

"Stay with me, forever, Bella~ My Angel of Dreams~" as his lips touched your, your faith was sealed. You **where his, weather you liked it or not.**

**Yeah I was watching Phantom of the Opera and this came to mind. I hope you like it. It took a long time to make.**


End file.
